peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 June 1999
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-09 ;Comments *First track of the night, by Roy Head - "what a great record that is too" - would later appear in John Peel's Record Box. *JP promises no mistakes tonight after at least three wrong speed moments the previous night (08 June 1999), when he had to do three hours. He makes it all the way to Johnny Dollar. *The Evolution Control Committee track had been in the 1998 Festive Fifty on an import, reaching #20, but was now released in the UK (with a different title). *Peel says his Top Of The Pops appearance with the Faces (from 1971) always causes "a great deal of merriment, not all of it sympathetic" when it comes on the TV at Peel Acres. *Thinks the Eddie in Jewel & Eddie was Eddie Cochran (the original single is credited to Jewel Akens and Eddie Daniels). *Dedicates “fairly astonishing” track by Huck Don Phun track to son William, who has just found a job. *Final track, a free jazz excursion with Sun Ra, is played for Gilles Peterson, whose programme follows the news (main story is end of Kosovo war; England draw 1-1 against Bulgaria in European championship qualifying match; BBC's Vanessa show is cancelled). Session *10 5 Neuton #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded: 1999-03-09. No known official release. Tracklisting *Roy Head: Treat Her Right (single) Vocalion *Atombombpocketknife: What It Takes To Be Alone (LP – Atombombpocketknife) Southern *Justin Berkovi: Bitch Mechanique (LP – After The Night) Force Inc. *10 5 Neuton: Their Signature (session) *Johnny Dollar: Action Packed (7” EP -Action Packed) Roller Coaster *Yellow6: Even (12” EP – Icanhearthemusicallaroundme) Atomic *Kanda Bongo Man: Monie (LP – Zing Zong) Hannibal *Hefner: You Need A Mess Of Help To Stand Alone (EP – Hymn For The Cigarettes) Too Pure *Evolution Control Committee: Rebel Without A Pause (7” single) Pickled Egg *10 5 Neuton: Entrance to Exit (session) *Unknown Artist: Put It On Ice And I'll Mend Your Feet (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International *Technical Itch: Arced (LP – Diagnostics) Moving Shadow *Hoss: Certified (LP - Do You Leave Here Often?) Mongrel *Grooverider: Where's Jack The Ripper? (Origin Unknown remix) (12” single) Chrysalis *Link Wray: Jack The Ripper (LP – Early Recordings) Chiswick *Pavement: Cream Of Gold (LP - Terror Twilight) Domino *10 5 Neuton: Identify The Driver (session) *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Safehouse: Trick Or Treat (LP – Electrocution) Safe Peelenium 1911 #Jack Pleasants: I'm Shy, Mary Ellen, I'm Shy #Billy Merson: The Photo Of The Girl I Left Behind #Nora Bayes & Jack Norworth: Turn Your Light Off, Mister Moon Man #Charles King & Elizabeth Brice : Let Me Stay & Live In Dixieland *Cuban Boys Stardust (Part 1 They Came From Outer Space) (EP – Blueprint For Modernisation) Org *10 5 Neuton Opportune (session) *Jewel & Eddie: Opportunity (single, 1960) *Shannon Wright: Captain Of Quarantine (LP – Flightsafety) Quarterstick *Huc Don Phun: Three Kung Fu Pieces (LP – Extracted Ceelluloid) Sealand *Hard Evidence: Mindfield (LP – Blazing) Underfire *10 5 Neuton: Thanks John (session) *Sun Ra & His Solar Arkestra: Heliocentric (LP – The Heliocentric Worlds Of Sun Ra, Vol.1) Arkestra File ;Name *a) Peel19990609 10 5 Neutron 1911 a.mp3 *b) Peel19990609 10 5 Neutron 1911 b.mp3 *c) jp090799.mp3 (Note: incorrect file name) ;Length *a) 01:01:47 *b) 00:52:50 *c) 01:50:22 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Originally shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Not currently available. *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium